When Love Has To Choose
by Neriel-Chan
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang wanita belia yang ditempatkan pada posisi memilih di antara dua pemuda yang berarti di hidupnya.#IchiHime/IchiRuki/UlquiHime.# AU, OOC# By.Neriel-Chan


**WHEN LOVE HAS TO CHOOSE**

**Present**

**An IchiHime fic slide UlquiHime, IchiRuki**

**BY Neriel-Chan**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, MINIM DIALOG!**

**LETS BE SMART READER!**

**JADILAH PEMBACA YANG CERDAS!**

* * *

** ***When Love Has To Choose*****

SELEPAS jam kampus, Orihime sengaja tidak langsung ke rumah. Ia mampir di kafe De Prince, di tepi jalan. Ia lagi ingin sendiri, ingin menikmati sore tanpa Ichigo , pendamping hidupnya yang selalu saja membuatnya galau dan berduka lara. Mereka dijodohkan. Bukan dia tidak mencintai pemuda berparas tampan dan rupawan itu, hanya saja seseorang yang kerap berada di dekatnya itulah yang membuatnya jengah untuk bertemu.

Dia tahu suaminya yang begitu dicintainya itu tidak memiliki rasa serupa terhadapnya. Perjodohan hanya menambah luka dan kecewa di hati mereka. Dia mencintai pemuda itu, tapi yang dicinta telah menempatkan hatinya dan bukan padanya.

Dia tidaklah buta mata buta hati. Meski dia berharap itu hanyalah prasangka hakiki. Tapi melihat gadis bertubuh mungil itu semangkin membuatnya ragu. Perempuan bernama Rukia itu , mantan kekasih Ichigo sekaligus sahabat terdekatnya, kabar angin mengatakan seperti itu. Dan kenyataanpun membenarkanya. Mereka masih sering bertemu, tentu saja karena mereka saat masih di bangku sekolah berada di kelas yang sama, begitu pula dengan Orihime. Yah! Ichigo adalah teman sekelas Orihime.

Kedekatan tali persahabatan orang tua Ichigo dengan keluarganya membawa dampak perjodohan, pernikahan dini mereka. Orihime menerima tawaran itu bukan karena tak enak hati jika menolak, melainkan bak **Elok ara dihari panas** diapun menyukai teman terkasihnya tersebut. Mereka telah mengikat janji suci itu tak lama setalah pengumuman ujian akhir semester saat di bangku kelas 3 Karakura High School .Tak sedikit pro maupun kontra menghujani keduanya, baik teman karib, terutama pemuja ataupun pengagum rahasia hati pada keduanya.

...

Sudah sejak lama dia menaruh hati pada pemuda dengan sejuta karisma itu, Kurosaki Ichigo. Berharap pemuda itu akan membalas rasa di hatinya.

"Hmm ..sore yang indah" Gumamya sambil merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

Orihime langsung memesan coklat hangat dan roti selai kacang merah kesukaanya. Rambutnya yang panjang sepinggul sedikit bergemul menggantung kebawah itu dikibasnya, melambai bak lembayung senja berkilauan. Wanginya menebar ke seluruh sudut ruang yang tak terlalu lebar. Semua mata lelaki pasti menoleh, lalu ada yang diam-diam melirik dan mengagumi kecantikannya. Tak sedikit pula yang terang-terangan berusaha menarik perhatian gadis cantik itu.

Orihime cuek. Mata kelabunya yang indah menatap taman bunga, menghirup udara sore yang menyembur dari taman tulip warna-warni kafe menerpa wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba, di benaknya muncul wajah Ulquiorra. Tidak tahu kenapa, akhir-akhir ini ia rindu sekali pada sahabat kecilnya yang saat ini menuntut ilmu di Spanyol, Yang tak lain telah dianggapnya sebagai saudara laki-lakinya sepeninggalan Inoue Sora, saudara laki-laki sekandung satu-satunya yang dimiliki olehnya. Enam tahun mereka tidak saling bertemu. pagi tadi, dia mendengar Ayah dan ibunya bicara tentang kepulangan Ulquiorra.

*****When Love Has To Choose*****

Kemelut rumah tangganya yang dini dengan Ichigo membuatnya lebih memilih menghindari permasalahan yang ada, meski hanya berdampak sementara. Mendorongnya untuk pulang kekediaman orantuanya.

Sebenarnya ayah dan ibunda Ichigo tidak menyetujui permintaan Orihime, tapi keadaan memaksa mereka untuk menyetujuinya. Lagipula, menantu kesayangnya itu sudah lama ingin pulang ke tempat orang tuanya. Namun Ichigo selalu melarangnya dengan alasan mereka adalah pengantin baru, tidak pantas jika berpergian jauh dahulu apalagi pernikahan mereka belum genap sebulan, orang tua dahulu bilang itu tabu. Dan dia tahu jika melanggarnya maka akan kena petaka. Alasan yang tidak masuk di akal , masgul. Tapi Orihime selalu memberi anggukan mematuk, menuruti ucapan Ichigo . Sekalipun jika dia tahu perkataan Ichigo adalah dusta belaka.

Seandainya dia tahu alasan di balik ucapan Ichigo itu, pasti dia tidak akan ambil pusing kesalah pahaman ini dan urung hati untuk meninggalkanya meski hanya sementara.

Orihime sungguh jatuh hati pada Ichigo. Serupa, Ichigo pun begitu. Orihime tidak pernah mengetahuinya karena Ichigo tidak pernah mau mengakuinya apalagi memberitahu padanya.

Ichigo takut, takut Orihime tidak ingin kembali lagi padanya, jika dia pulang ke kediaman orang tuanya.

'_ Jangan pergi, jika kau pergi kau pasti tidak akan kembali_ ' Ucapan itulah di balik dusta dan cemasnya pada si istri tercinta yang belum lama menyandang marga , Kurosaki Orihime itu.

*****When Love Has To Choose*****

Orang tua Orihime telah beranggap anak keturunan keluarga Sciefer yang notabanenya adalah anak kawan lama mereka itu, sebagai anak kandung mereka. Kewarga negaran Ayah Ulquiorra yang berdarah Spanyol itu memaksanya untuk ikut tinggal di Spanyol. Dan memilih bersekolah , menghabiskan waktu bersamanya di sana. Lagipula, kematian ibunda Ulquiorra yang berkebangsaan Jepang mendorongnya lebih memilih hidup bersama ayahandanya dan menetap di sana.

...

Kalau tidak salah dengar, esok pagi ia akan tiba di rumah. Kenangan masa kecilpun menyembul di benak Orihime. Dia ingat saat Ulquiorra menyelamatkanya ketika hampir tenggelam di danau sebrang rumah. Lalu, saat berdua bermain dengan kuda-kuda milik tuan Sciefer, ayah Ulquiorra di tanah pertanian yang indah. Kuda Ulquiorra terperosok di parit dan Orihime hanya berteriak-teriak minta tolong. Eh, Ulquiorra malah sibuk menenangkanya. Padahal, kaki pemuda bermimik datar -terkecuali untuk Orihime dan mendiang ibundanya seorang- itu terkilir dan jalanpun terpincang-pincang. Sungguh menggelikan.

Yah ! Pagi tadi, ia mendengar orang tuanya bicara tentang kepulangan Ulquiorra .

"Ulquiorra-kun, kamu pasti sudah punya pacar " Gumamya tiba-tiba. Orihime sudah tak sabar menunggu hari esok. Ia tidak ingin tidur semalaman, tak ingin melewatkan momen indah saat pertemuan itu. Banyak kisah yang ingin diceritakan.

"Aku mau bikin kejutan untuknya" Gumanya kembali, pada diri sendiri.

***** When Love Has To Choose*****

Kini sang penguasa malam telah memperlihatkan keindahannya , menggantikan sang raja siang yang telah kembali keperaduannya dengan **selaksa** memoir yang ditinggalkannya. Tak terkecuali untuk si pemilik mata indah dengan **selaksa** keelokan paras dan tubuh yang aduhai di mata siapa saja yang melihatnya , Inoue Orihime . Tampak jelas dirinya yang sedang bergusau hati seorang diri di kamar yang telah lama tak dihuninya.

Jantung terus berdebar tak karuan. Dia tak bisa tidur. Wajah Ichigo selalu terlukis dalam benaknya. Dia rindu Ichigo. Bagaimanapun, Ichigo adalah suaminya. Suaranya yang sedikit gahar namun begitu sejuk di hati itu selalu terngiang di telinga. Senyuman yang hangat serta kerutan yang kerap terekspose di dahinya, dia rindu semua.

Dia rindu suara Ichigo. Dia senang saat Ichigo berucap namanya. Inoue, begitu panggilnya meski hanya sepenggal marga. Dia ingin menghubunginya, mendengar suaranya yang khas.

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu, Kurosaki-kun" Ucapnya begitu syahdu pada frame metalik yang berphotokan dirinya dan si tampan, Kurosaki Ichigo.

...

Di malam yang sama dengan suasana hati yang serupa, tampak pria tergolong masih muda tengah gundah gulana seorang diri, tengah rindu bermandi syahdu, nanar pandangnya berteman sepi. Entah apa yang tengah membuatnya sungguh dibalut pilu.

Jemarinya masih berkutat pada BlackBerry yang sedari tadi menjadi pengantar keluh kesah dan ** selaksa ** tanya pada seseorang di sana.

Kurosaki Ichigo, begitulah namanya. Ia tengah dicumbu rindu , tengah dicumbu asmara merajuk. Pada siapa dan untuk siapakah gerangan semuanya itu ? Yah, tentu saja pada seorang wanita yang sedari tadi menjadi objek lamunannya.

Ia serasa hampir mati karena rindu. Ia sangat merindukan istrinya yang polos dan penyayang itu . Inoue Orihime , begitu nama lengkapnya.

...

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Orihime tiba-tiba ingin bermalam di kediaman orang tuanya. Orihime memang akhir-akhir ini selalu memintanya, tapi dia melarang dan sang istripun selalu menuruti.

Bukan, bukan maksud hatinya melarang bertemu dengan keluarga Inoue itu. Hanya saja dia memiliki alasan tertentu- dia tidak ingin Orihime bertemu dengan pemuda berdarah Spanyol yang merupakan saudara seangkat Orihime itu.

Dia tahu akan kepulangan pemuda yang acap disebut dan diceritakan oleh istrinya itu. Tapi dia merahasiakanya dari sang istri akan berita kepulangan sahabat sekaligus saudara lelakinya itu, Ulquiorra. Dia tidak suka pada pemilik nama lengkap Ulquiorra Scieffer itu. Ditambah lagi, dengan keganjilan sikap Orihime akhir-akhir ini . Wajah sumringah serta senyum merekah kerap menyembul pada airmuka Orihime kala dia bercerita tentang Ulquiorra.

Meskipun pemuda itu adalah saudara Orihime, tapi tetap saja pemuda itu bukanlah saudara sedarahnya. Dia gusar diri, takut Orihime terlelap dan terbuai pada saudara angkatnya itu. Menjijikan.

Ichigo tak kenal pada pemuda tersebut . Tapi bagaimanapun mereka telah tumbuh remaja berangkat dewasa . Benih cinta mungkin tumbuh di keduanya. Pemikiran itulah yang mungkin menjadikannya tidak suka terhadap Ulquiorra.

Satu kata yang tepat untuk menyimpulkan keganjilan pemuda bermata bak warna hazelnut itu adalah , cemburu.

...

Dia berulang kali mencoba menghubungi Orihime , menelepon ataupun hanya sekedar berpesan sederhana. Tapi dia selalu mendapat jawaban '_Maaf! Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif _atau_ nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi , cobalah sesaat lagi_ ', secara berulang dari salah suara operator yang mungkin sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Begitupun dengan pesan yang tak pernah terbalaskan.

Orihime pergi tanpa seizinnya. Mungkin Orihime takut Ichigo akan marah atas sikapnya itu . Benar saja, ia mengetahuinya dari tuan dan nyonya Kurosaki , yang tak ayal ayah dan ibunda Ichigo. Lagi pula saat hari berangkat siang kala itu, dia sedang tak ada di rumah - dia tengah mengikuti pertemuan antar kolega bisnisnya di luar kota, hingga menahanya untuk pulang lebih awal.

Namun tetap saja dia gelisah diri, bergalau hati. Bak **_Terapung tak hanyut terendam_ _tak basah, _ **dia butuh jawaban atas segala tanya yang menggenang di otaknya.

...

Seandainya saja , Orihime sang pembuat gundah gulana yang tak lain adalah si istri tercintanya itu menghidupkan Blackberry miliknya tersebut dan tak membiarkannya teronggok di balik bantal tempat tidurnya tentulah ia kan mendapati belasan bahkan puluhan miscall, BBM, dan pesan yang menunggu jawab darinya. seandainya saja!.

Kini pandangnya beralih pada langit kelam dilepas malam, seraya berkata;

" Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan mu Inoue ? ".

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**WHEN LOVE HAS TO CHOOSE**

* * *

**Notes :*****

**SELAKSA : **seribu

**_Terapung tak hanyut terendam tak basah :_**_Suatu masalah yang belum ada titik temunya_

_**Elok ara dihari panas : **__Orang yang berbahagia karena cita-citanya telah tercapai_

* * *

**Hiiiii!**

** before ,so many thanks** for readers** &** reviewers " **Didn't you know? How much I Love You too".**

gomene, belum selasai dengan story yang sebelumnya,

eh malah make a new fic hhe

Hope ya like it!

if u give me many review, I'll continue this fic.

please review , you make me be happy once more again!


End file.
